


Lay Your Weary Head To Rest

by JungleJelly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2018, Pre-Canon, add drabbles to the list of things i fail at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungleJelly/pseuds/JungleJelly
Summary: “Also, Derek knowing Supernatural???? You'll need to write an entire fic explaining that *nod*, we need it.”





	Lay Your Weary Head To Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stilienski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilienski/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not That Kind of Bad Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168252) by [JungleJelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungleJelly/pseuds/JungleJelly). 



Laura and Derek are alone.

New York is full of people, but it’s the loneliest they’ve ever been. Oh, they go out, and they see people — if only so they don’t lose whatever sanity they have left. She’s trying to reach out to whatever packs she can sniff out out there; he’s a full-time student (Spanish lit, the nerd); they both have shitty part-time jobs. Hers takes her out of town for days at a time for reasons she won’t say, and leaves her exhausted the rest of the time.

On the rare night that they can get together, they crash on their tiny flat’s ratty couch, plug into the neighbor’s wi-fi, and pull up Netflix on Derek’s beaten-up laptop.

The worse the show, the better. They usually compete over who can pick the corniest titles, but lately, they’ve been binge-watching this ridiculous thing that should for all intents and purposes be the worst possible choice for them, but somehow, it helps. Like watching a parody of their own lives, it puts into perspective just how ludicrous their very existence is.

(It’s a little uncanny how much werewolf lore they got right — but it’s cathartic, in a stupid, backwards way, to think that there could be a world where they really _are_ the bad guys, and hunters are the good guys, and they share this universe with angels and demons and spirits of every imaginable variety.)

Laura pokes his side. “Move over, assbutt.”

“Oh, ha-ha, very clever,” he growls. He doesn’t move over. She snorts, flips her hair, and collapses half on top of Derek. He groans and bares his fangs and makes a great show of being annoyed, but they both know that they won’t even get two minutes into the episode before he buries his nose into her hair and squeezes his arms around whatever part of her he can reach. That’s the whole point, after all. Touch, and scent, and reassurance. Family. Well, whatever’s left of it.

The opening sequence starts playing. It’s the season finale. The screen flashes; block letters, “ _The road so far…_ ”

Laura relaxes further into her little brother’s hold and sighs in contentment. Derek breathes slow and deep, filling his lungs with his sister’s — his alpha’s — scent, grounding himself in the moment.

Laura and Derek are alone. But here, now, and for as long as fate will let them, they have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> You can blame [this comment](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/43557071) from two and a half years ago for this trainwreck of a not-drabble.  
> For a happy happy time-skip Sterek fix-it, follow the ~~butterflies~~ [link](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5168252)!  
>  This was written for [International Fanworks Day](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/9693) — come join us! We have werewolf-friendly cookies!


End file.
